End the Joke
by JauneValeska
Summary: Bart made a couple promises before he went into the machine. One of them was to get rid of the worst human beings of the twenty first century that would eventually tear apart the Bat Family and leave members of it forever changed. He promised to kill the Joker and make the Clown of crime suffer before he met his end. What events could drive Impulse to kill? Part one of four.


" I know what your planning and I know what your going to do." Bart said cold looking at the clown who haunted and tormented the City of Gotham. Impulse was chained to a chair with fresh bruises on his face and a fractured rib along with his leg. His goggle were cracked badly. As far as the Team and League knew he had been captured and was being held hostage. Bart made sure that is what they thought.

" A fortune little fortune teller is the new flash junior?" The Joker said with a cackle wiping blood off one of his favorite knives. " Time Travelers you pasty bastard. I know about Jason Todd how you created and killed a Robin just to hurt Batman more deeply. How you broke his bones with a crowbar and then blew him up and how you rejoiced for so long after seeing the dark knight break even more. You want to prove that it takes one horrible experience can turn a man into a monster like you."

" Your a control freak who wants people to remember him and the be both the eye and the cause of the storm. You know Batman is your unknowing enabler keeping people from enacting true Justice on you. A better man would've broken your neck. Or at least blow away your pathetic head away. Paint the walls with your blood and brain matter with your green hair left on the floor in a pool of your blood. " Bart said spiting on the Joker's shoe. " And I want to tell you if I get out of here I am going to be that man. "

" I've encountered weirder things boy. But your still stuck to that chair." The clown's yellowed teeth and smile didn't last when he tried to slash the Flash's newest sidekick. Bart had plenty of experience with knives and with dodging attacks and how to fight for survival. He learned how to vibrate through solid objects from his future and even if was too slow Bart had been hurt and scarred more times then he could count.

That's why he always wore long sleeves and covered himself when possible. Bart grabbed the Joker's wrist and forced the knife into the Joker's groin. " This is for Harleen Quinzel and don't expect her to come to your rescue or be your widow unable to move on to exact vengeance. It ain't surprising how can the act of a little kid and telling how about her future suffering with you can work. Now she's probably leaving Gotham with Pamela or Poison Ivy as people know her."

" This is for Babs." Bart ripped out the blade and dug it into the Joker's back over and over. But Bart didn't let him die quickly. He le the Joker flap around and cry out unable to use his legs. When the Joker grabbed his foot Bart kicked him right in the teeth." In case you don't know its Gordon's daughter and I know about your horrible idea to get your rocks off and to horrify Gordon. And I also know your dying. The chemicals you used and ones that made you are killing you slowly. There eating you from the inside out and once you die and you will by the Batman's hand after pushing him to his point he will become you. Even worse the ultimate threat. But the chemicals aren't ready yet to turn someone into you. " Bart gave a bright frightening grin before jamming the knife into the Joker's hand. He took out a gun and pointed at the man.

"Titanium composite hollow point bullets with a C4 kicker. Fastest, most explosive ammo in the world. Made after this death by Jason Todd. This belongs to him as well as his new alter ego who is wanted right now for murdering drug dealers and leaving their heads in duffel bags. He gets the reputation and I get off scott free _. "_

" They'll know your a k-" Bart blew away most of his head sending bits of it splashing on his slightly worn out hero uniform. " No they won't Jack." Bart knew exactly what to do. He was wearing gloves so his prints weren't on the gun and this belonged to a wanted criminal. His leg healed up quickly before he stabbed the Joker the first few times. With his speed Bart painted a Bat symbol in blood on the wall and roughed himself up a little bit.

He also made sure to go to where he stole the gun. Back tot he forgotten bunker under the GCPD where a drugged Jason Todd was lying asleep. He would be unable to remember what eh did for the next few days. Bart put his prints on the gun and made sure to rip off a piece of his jacket to leave at the scene. It took a hour to make the scene look convincing and make himself look like a victim and witness.

Bart activated the damaged tracking device on his suit having turned it off when the Joker 'Captured' him. he shoved a finger down his throat and threw up. Putting a few tears in his eyes and when the Team came they comforted Bart. Bart had it all planned out to the very second.

Later that night in the medical wing of the Watchtower he took out a damaged journal. One page was slightly blood stained but the most important. ' Promises' was written on the top. He crossed out the line at the top of the requests listed for him for fill when he reached the past. " One down four to go."

* * *

 **This oneshot is one out of four. Some will be humorous and others won't be. Lets just say Bart will be preventing a lot of suffering and helping out heroes.**


End file.
